Thals
| status = | homeworld = Skaro | stellar system = Unknown | galaxy = Unknown | body type = | lifespan = | height = 5'10"-6'0" | weight = Unknown | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 (presumably) | special adaptations = Blonde hair | language = Unspecified (translated as English) | sub-groups = None | representatives = Alydon; Bettan; Dyoni; Temmosus | allies = | enemies = The Kaleds; Mutos | 1st = Doctor Who: The Dead Planet }} The Thals are an extraterrestrial humanoid race featured in the BBC television series Doctor Who. They were primarily featured in the six-part series 12 serial "Genesis of the Daleks". They first appeared in the season one episode "The Dead Planet". History The Thals are a humanoid race that originate from the planet known as Skaro. They were one of two dominant species known to exist on the planet; the other being the Kaleds. Thousands of years ago, the Thals waged a bitter war against the Kaleds. Nobody remembers what started the war, but they continued their vicious campaigns against their enemies, all the while, securing themselves inside of a protective dome that surrounded their city. The Thals had only rudimentary technology available to them and much of their weaponry was not dissimilar to that found on Earth during the first World War. Their deadliest foe was a mutated and disfigured Kaled named Davros. Davros was the leader of the Kaled scientific elite and many believe that he was even the guiding force of the war. When the Thals learned that Davros' was creating hideous monstrosities to combat the Thals, they began construction on a super missile, which they hoped would be powerful enough to pierce the Kaled bunker dome and destroy their city. They captured and enslaved mutated surface dwellers known as Mutos to mine for the elements required to build the missile. The time traveling adventurer known as the Doctor and his companions Harry Sullivan and Sarah Jane Smith came to Skaro hoping to prevent the development of Davros' deadliest weapon - the Daleks. Sarah was captured by the Thals and put to work inside the mines. She befriended a Muto named Sevrin and they eventually managed to escape from a life of slavery. As it turned out, Davros learned that the administrators of the Kaled race were preparing to shut down his experiments. Davros feigned betrayal and went to the Thal city, offering them scientific information that would allow them to defeat the Kaleds. With this new technology, they were able to destroy the Kaled dome, thus ending the war; or so they believed. In truth, Davros used the destruction of the Kaled city to justify the mass production of the Dalek creatures. He sent the Daleks to the Thal city where they began exterminating every Thal they could find. The Thals formed a resistance group with the Mutos and fought back against the Daleks. Doctor Who: Genesis of the Daleks Notes & Trivia See also External Links * Thals at the Doctor Who Wiki References ----